From Me, To You, To Us
by YuriChan220
Summary: A heartwarming, romantic story of the lives of Cammy and Chun Li. From marriage and after marriage.


**From Me, To You, To Us**

 **Pairing: Cammy x Chun Li**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Been a while since I last wrote a Cammy x Chun Li story, but since I got some attention on my last story with these two, I thought why not do another one? Hehe! Just so you know, some chapters are long, some are short. You'll never know.**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy this romantic story of my two favorite Street Fighter ladies! And...apologies if the letters you're going to read are okay. This is my first time doing something like this.**

The sound of a ship's horn is heard from the docks. People who are standing at the docks are either waiting for those who arrived or waiting to get a ride. There are cloudy skies with a bit of wind here and there. The passengers get off the boat and enter the docks, and start walking to wherever they need to be. One woman, named Chun Li, just got back from a mission she needed to do alone. It was tough, but after taking down a few bad guys and retrieving a stolen item for a rich couple, she is relieved to get back home. Home to where her best friend, Cammy lives. They've been living together for as long as they can remember. They worked together on missions, went to a few places and talked non-stop with each other. They are inseparable, but recently, Chun Li had been asked to go on missions alone, leaving Cammy to look after the apartment for a while. Usually, it takes a few days for Chun Li to return, but the next mission Chun Li might have would take long to complete.

However, all that matters is that Chun Li is home safe and sound. People who know her, give her a wave and say "Hi" to her. She waves back and keeps on walking towards Cammy's apartment. After a few blocks, she arrives at the apartment and opens the door, calling, "I'm home!"

The blonde woman walks toward the entrance and sees her friend and quickly runs up to hug her.

"Chun Li!" She says. "Welcome home! Welcome home!"

The Chinese girl returns the hug. "Thanks, Cammy. I'm glad to be back."

A little while later, after Chun Li gets changed, the two are now sitting together in the kitchen, drinking tea together like they usually do together and discuss about Chun Li's mission and how she managed to return the stolen item to the rich couple. For Chun Li, it wasn't hard, but meeting a really beautiful busty blonde girl and another beautiful girl with dark green tresses that speaks Spanish was new to her. Still, she wished them a good future and left. Cammy sips on her tea and grins at listening to her story.

"Were you somehow attracted to one of them~?" She teases. "Or maybe...both of them~? Maybe wanting to do naughty stuff with them~?"

"No way!" Chun Li protests. "I'm your girlfriend! You know I can never choose them over you! That's insane!"

The Brit laughs. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I know you wouldn't anyways."

The Chinese girl sighs heavily. Even though the two are a couple, Cammy still likes to mess with her sometimes. The two go into another topic, talking about stuff that's uneventful until they finish their tea. Chun Li decides to take a walk outside for a bit with Cammy. The Brit agrees, so after putting the dishes away, the two take each other's hand and take a walk downtown.

The sky is still cloudy, but the two could care less. After all, Chun Li wants to catch up on the times she missed with the Brit. They walk towards a nearby bench and watch people walk left and right and minding their own business.

Chun Li rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulders with a smile. "It's been 2 years hasn't it?"

"Two years since we started dating?" Cammy repeats. "Yes, time sure flies."

"I've...been meaning to ask you something," Chun Li says as she sits up. "And it's been on my mind for a while."

"Yes? What is it, luv?"

Chun Li takes a few deep breathes to gather up her courage. However, just when she is about to speak, her phone goes off. Both of them sigh as the Chinese girl whips out her phone.

"So...how long are you going to be gone this time?" Cammy asks. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. And I don't know how long. Possibly a couple weeks or so."

"I see."

Chun Li knows it's hard for the both of them, but for the sake of helping everyone else, she has to complete this mission. The Chinese girl turns to the Brit.

"I'm sorry, Cammy," she says. "But...I have to go."

"I understand," Cammy says. "I'll keep in touch with you. I promise."

"I'll try to do the same. Even if I'm busy, I will find a way to keep you in touch."

The two embrace each other and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. They know in their hearts that they are still connected even though they are separated. It's been that way since Chun Li started missions on her own and that's never going to change. After pulling away, the couple decides to go back to apartment so that Chun Li can repack her things. Cammy on the other hand, sighs sadly, thinking about how she will be alone once again after Chun Li JUST got back from her trip. They really need a break.

The next day, it's time for Chun Li to leave. She and Cammy say good-bye and the Chinese girl walks towards the docks to board the boat. Cammy just watches her lover enter the boat and when the horn sounds, it starts to sail away. The Brit just exhales, trying not to cry and turns to go back to her apartment.

 ****A Week Later****

Chun Li sits there at her desk, at the hotel she is staying at, writing something on her laptop. An e-mail to Cammy that she herself cannot let anyone see except for her beloved. She is sending something very important to her...something that came from her heart. The letter reads:

 _Dearest Cammy,_

 _It's been a week since I left, but I want you to know that I miss you very much. I cannot stop thinking about you. While I'm on missions, you're the one that's on my mind the most. I cannot stop thinking about how beautiful you are. Everything about you is beautiful. Your long flowing hair that you tie up in twin braids all the time, your facial features that I look at every single day, including your eyes, and finally, your loving smile. Your smile always makes me smile whenever we go on dates, missions together and sleep together in bed. I love you, Cammy. And I always will._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Chun Li_

Cammy reads the letter as soon as she got it. She is in tears of joy to finally hear from her beloved after about a week with no contact. She was getting very worried about her during that time, wondering if anything happened to her. She tried several times to call her, but no answer from the Chinese girl. Now that she got an e-mail from Chun Li, she decides to write a reply immediately.

 _Chun Li, my love,_

 _I miss you too. This week been hard without you. Just when I was about to enjoy the moment, I felt that my heart shattered when you had to leave. I've been lonely for far too long. My heart was crying out, "I need you! I need you!" But I knew better than that. So, I let you go. I lie in bed day after day, just thinking about you, too. How you smile at me, how you hold my hand with that gentle touch of yours and most of all, how much you mean to me. You mean everything to me, Chun Li. After 2 long years of dating, our love for each other couldn't have been more brilliant than it was before. Thank you for keeping in touch with me. I love you._

 _Your love,_

 _Cammy_

Chun Li receives the reply in just 10 minutes. She reads it and blushes deeply. Her beloved Cammy has such a way with words. And it warms her heart to have Cammy say such things. Thinking this is the end of their conversation, Chun Li closes her laptop and gets ready for bed, for it is late in her area.

Another week passes, and Chun Li's mission is coming to an end. They found clues, evidence of the secrets of the asylum and found the culprit to all of this. Chun Li puts him under arrest and puts him on trial for murdering people in the asylum. After thr police take him away, she only has a day left until she has to arrive at the docks for the boat to leave. So she uses this opportunity to write another letter to her beloved Cammy.

 _Cammy,_

 _The mission was a success. The culprit was found and the asylum is now safe and sound. Including me. It took a lot out of me to beat him and capture him, but it was worth it. Anyways, letting you know that I will be leaving tomorrow to come home. To see your beautiful face again and to spend time with you again._

 _Oh, one more thing. I did not forget about earlier. When I was about to ask you something important. I want to tell you now. Cammy, I know it's been two whole years since started dating, but I decided that I should ask you something very important. Will you marry me?_

 _Chun Li_

Back at the apartment, Cammy reads the e-mail and is surprised from Chun Li's proposal. Yes, she could've proposed to her when she got back, but maybe she was too nervous to say it in person. Still, she is in tears of joy again as she read the words, "Will you marry me?" She immediately types in her reply.

 _My dear Chun Li,_

 _You don't know how happy I was reading your e-mail. First of all, I'm glad your mission was a success and caught the culprit. Second, your words are as soothing as your heart is. I am at a loss for words right now. But...I will say this: two years of being girlfriends and already my heart is ready to get to the next level. Our love for each other has bloomed so much that it's as beautiful as a grown flower. My answer to your proposal...is yes. A thousand times yes._

 _Your beloved,_

 _Cammy_

And so... a week after Chun Li's return, Cammy and Chun Li are happily married. They became Cammy and Chun Li Xiang-White. Everyone they know and love celebrates their marriage with a large party. When the slow music comes on, it is the wedded couple's cue to dance at the center of the room. A large light shines only on them as Cammy offers her hand and Chun Li gently takes it and the two dance beautifully. They slowly go in circles as both of their wedding dresses sway gracefully and give the audience crying tears of joy. But Cammy and Chun Li only keep their eyes on each other, sharing small kisses and caressing each other's cheeks. This is the day they will absolutely never forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: So...this is MY version of how Cammy and Chun Li got married. Trust me, there WILL be more coming! Again, some may be long, some may be short. It depends on what I can come up with.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
